Life, Love, and Coca Cola
by Emortuus
Summary: MWPP era. One-shot or short fanfic. Lily and the Marauders are inseperable but there's just one catch: Lily and James, the leader of the Marauders, hate each other with a passion. Things start to get weird as the five friends enter their seventh year a


**Life, Love, and Coca Cola**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why do think I would be waisting my time here when I could publish book six earlier for you all! Wow! What a great person I am! Woot!**

**FOREWARD**

**Hello, goodest people!**

**This is going to be a short fic, if not one-shot, that I can work on in between the Legacy Trilogy. These chapters will be shorter, so if I am pressed for time on the weekends, I will probably post a chapter here in stead of Something About You (the Legacy Trilogy) and if I have a lot of time I might do both! Will see!**

**-Lily Kay (LK for short or just Lily, he he)**

00000000000000000000000000000

Another glorious summer found the red-headed Lily Evans sitting under the acacia tree in her front yard, chewing on the end of her Muggle pencil. Muggle meaning, non-magic folk.

Lily Evans was a very pretty seventeen-year-old with long, curly, bright red hair and emerald green eyes that constantly glowed with joy and happiness. She was brilliant, witty, and clever, not to mention had a temper to beat all tempers. She had four really great friends at school, one actually being her arch-enemy, and they loved her more than anything in the whole world. She had a great family, unless you counted her cold-hearted older sister. But that wasn't the most unique thing about Lily Evans. She was a witch.

Ever since she had been eleven years old, she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was now approaching on her final year as a student there before she was fully accepted into the Wizarding world. She was the brightest witch in the school, equally matched in her smarts by her arch-enemy, the messy-black-haired boy James Potter.

James Potter had annoyed her since the day they had first met, in Diagon Alley on August 27th to be exact. Diagon Alley was where most of the witches and wizards bought books, supplies, met with friends, and exchanged Muggle money for Wizarding money at Gringotts Bank, and vice versa.

And now Lily Evans was writing letters to her four best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Sure she missed feminine company every now and again, but she found she could really confide in her friends, especially Remus, who understood her best and was like her big brother.

She really didn't need to write to _Potter_, he had moved next door the previous summer, but she wanted to formerly invite him over for the weekend, along with Sirius and Remus; Peter was sick in bed. She had already sent the other two their letters, but she was completely stuck on what to say in James's letter.

Someone tapped her and the shoulder and she was suprised to see James Potter sitting next to her, looking over he shoulder.

"Who are you writing to?" James asked innocently. Lily shot him a look. The parchment already said Dear Potter on the top in her neat scrawl.

"Actually, you."

"I guessed as much. Why?" he asked, genually interested. Lily was often surprised by how sweet he was sometimes.

"Inviting you all over this weeked," she stated simply.

"Why?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" James nodded vigourously. "Fine then."

"Goody." James clapped his hands together, grinning like a three-year-old. "What colour are your eyes?"

Lily smiled sweetly and said in a motherly voice: "James, hun, my eyes are _green." _James frowned.

"Thought they were purple." Lily raised and eyebrow. "Okay...will woo mawwy me?"

"Good holy cake! What?!"

"I wove woo!" James said, making a cute face at her. Lily couldn't resist.

"Dammit," she said under her breath, but smiled nontheless. James grinned back, pushing his wire-frmaed glasses up his nose and ruffling his hair. "You're too cute." Lily looked back down at her parchment, writing a couple formal lines. James frowned.

"That's all? You're mean," he said when he saw Lily nod. "Fine." He hmphed. "Fine."

Lily looked back up at him. He was pouting, with his arms crossed across his chest. His messy black hair flopped into his face, over his glasses, which were slipping down his nose. Lily smiled and pushed them back up his nose with her forefinger. She started to put her hand down but let it rest on James shoulder, her fingers brushing the back of his neck. Simultaneously they both leaned in....

"LILY!!!!!!! Lily! Get in here and help with supper!!!"

Lily groaned and leant back, resting her back on the tree and tipping her head back up against the branch. She closed her eyes.

"I don't _want_ to make supper. James, go make Petunia do it. Threaten to prank her or something," she mumbled. James had to lean close to hear, but grinned when he heard her request. He got up and headed to the open front door quietly, being careful not to disturb Lily.

James poked his head through the Evans's door and looked around. Lily's mum was in the kitchen, chopping up some green stuff that James frankly did not have a clue as to what it was. He smiled and stepped in the house.

"Hey, Mrs. Evans."

"Oh, hello, James!" Mrs. Evans said brightly, setting down the knife and coming over to give James a hug. "Oh, Jamie, how many times have I told you to call me _Rose_?"

"A million and one times, Mrs. Evans." Rose Evans held him at arms length and gave him a motherly look. "Anyway, Lily told me to tell you to tell Petunia," he paused for a breath. "To tell you that she does _not_ want to make supper. But, if you want, I could help you!"

"How nice of you, James!" Rose exclaimed. "But, no need! I'll just have Petunia help me. You go on and play with my little Lilykins!" James smiled and said a quick thanks before returning to where Lily was still sitting, eyes closed.

"Okay!" he said when he sat down next to her.

"What...did...you...do?" she muttered threateningly.

"Me? Nothing! Just sweet-talked your mum a bit, but now you don't have to cook! Yay!"

"Thanks," Lily said, sitting up and looking at him. It was August and everything around them was awash with colour. Gold, red, orange, pumpkin, everything was covered in fall colours. Lily couldn't help noticing how the colours reflecting in James's beautiful golden eyes, how his jet-black hair reflected some of the golden light filtering through the acacia tree, And the same went for James. Lily's bright, vibrant hair looked beautiful against the fall colours and her emerald green eyes were allight with joy and spirit.

"You're welcome...Lily," James said quietly. He took the parchment from her hands, his eyes never leaving her face. "You're welcome, Lily." James set the parchment on the grass and took Lily's hand. He leaned in and his lips met hers in the softest of kisses.

000000000000000000000000000

**AFTERWORD**

**Probably my shortest chapter in the history of forever, but it gets the story going. That's pretty much what happens with all of the stories I do, if you haven't noticed. They start off short and end up like forty-seven pages long. Wow.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Special thanks to be best buds and their friends: Chelsea, Camille, Shelby, Kate, Samantha, Ariella, Sarah, Christine, Erin, Gillian, Alice, Danielle, Marina, Alina, Amy, Carolina, Alexandra, and to everyone else I failed to mention, thank you!!! You guys rock!**

**-Lily Kay**


End file.
